Euphoria
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Tam based story. Sam's 18 weeks pregnant and there's so much to do before the baby comes. Will Tom manage to keep Sam happy throughout her rapid mood swings, food cravings, exhaustion and aches and pains.


**This is a sequel to DofE gold (which is a holby and casualty cross over and published in he he holby city section) but you don't need to have read it to understand this. Sam is 18 weeks pregnant with Tom's baby (and constipated!) and fletch is staying with them because he's ill. Also, it's set in January 2014. The bit in italics is from the previous story so you'll understand.**

**Most chapters will be short but I'm currently updating three stories on a daily basis so it can't be any longer otherwise updates would be less frequent. The Janny and Hemma sequels are in the Holby section so please check them out!**

* * *

_**Friday, 9pm**__  
Sam had murmured to Tom that she was going to bed so she left the room with Tom and fletch watching TV. Ten minutes later, Tom heard the ensuite toilet flush so he assumed that Sam had finally been able to empty her bowels but obviously, fletch hadn't picked up on that.  
"Right, the front door's locked so just turn the TV off when you wanna go to bed." Tom said as he got up. It was Friday and they didn't have work until Monday becuase they had been given time off to recover from DofE gold, everyone in the group had the week off, so they could have a lie in the next morning.  
"Night." Fletch smiled, you could tell he had a blocked nose. Tom left the living room and went into the master bedroom._

_"Did the stool softener work?" Tom asked quietly after closing the bedroom door. Sam had already crawled into bed and she nodded into the pillow. "Did it hurt? Do you feel alright?" Tom asked as he changed into his Homer Simpson pyjamas.  
"I'm fine." Sam murmured with her eyes closed. Tom switched the light off and slid into bed next to Sam. He wrapped his arm around her bump and pecked her in the cheek._

_"Tom... I've been thinking..." Sam trailed off.  
"Well that sounds ominous." Tom joked. "Sorry, carry on."  
"I want a home birth." Sam stated sleepily.  
"Alright well I've got friends down in maternity. I can get the best midwife-"  
"No Tom, I don't want a midwife, I just want it to be me, you and our little girl." Sam interrupted.  
"You sure?" Tom queried as he stroked Sam's hair.  
"Yeah. We've both delivered babies before so it'll be safe. I just don't want to have to get in a car and then be on a ward with other women screaming their heads off surrounded by people who think they can shove their gloved and lubed hand where ever they want." Sam explained which made Tom laugh.  
"Okay, I understand." Tom said softly. "But first, we need to sort out our new home before this little one comes." Tom said as he rubbed Sam's bump.  
"I know." Sam agreed.  
"Have you felt any movements yet?" Tom queried with his hands guarding Sam's 18 week bump.  
"No, I'll tell you when I do though." Sam smiled.  
"Okay, night night." Tom gave Sam a final kiss on the cheek before he pulled the duvet up to their chins and cuddled Sam until they both fell asleep._

* * *

**Saturday, 9am**  
Fletch hadn't had a lie in for months so that one was well earned be thought as he quietly exited the spare room and headed for the living room where he found Tom on the laptop.  
"Sam still asleep?" Fletch queried as he sat next to him on the sofa. Sam was 19 weeks pregnant today.  
"Yep and she probably will be until midday." Tom laughed quietly. "Look, what d'you think about this?" Tom asked as he showed fletch the laptop screen. Tom had been up since eight researching new homes; he wanted to get moving soon because Sam wouldn't want to move house when she was heavily pregnant- it would be easier to do it sooner rather than later.

The house Tom was showing to fletch was one he kept on coming back to. It was a three bedroom, detached house which they could easily afford. It had two master bedrooms with ensuites and one a third double room on the upper floor. There was a family bathroom with shower and bath in, two living rooms and a kitchen on the ground floor. Tom was thinking of turning the spare living room into a home gym because he knew that both he and Sam enjoyed exercising and that it would make it easier to have the equipment in their own home rather than paying to go to a public gym.

There was also a spacious garden with both decking and grass along with a summerhouse at the bottom of the garden whichever when furnished could be made into a cosy den.

"Um, yeah it's in a good area by the looks of it. And that bath's got plenty of room for two people if you know what I mean." Fletch nudged Tom with his elbow jokily. "But seriously, it looks good. Run it by Sam and see what she thinks." Fletch said as he turned on the TV and quickly turned the volume down low to prevent Sam from waking up.  
"Do you not think I should surprise her? Like decorate the house and everything without her knowing and then surprise her once it's all done?" Tom queried.  
"Honestly, knowing Sam... I think that would cause her a lot of stress which she wouldn't enjoy. She'd be worrying about it. Maybe surprise her and do the nursery yourself but I wouldn't do the whole house as a surprise." Fletch explained. He was thinking exactly the same as Tom- they both knew she would worry too much.

"Right, I'm going to go shopping; we need to get some food in especially with her appetite. You wanna come?" Tom said as he stood up, still in his Homer Simpson pyjamas. Fletch too was in his night wear- a pair of shirts and an old tshirt.  
"Er, yeah sure. I could do with some more cold and flu tablets." Fletch admitted. "I'll just go and get changed." Both men headed to their bedrooms.

* * *

Tom entered the master bedroom where Sam was sprawled across the bed under the duvet with her left foot hanging out of the bed. As Tom was getting changed, he decided on waking her so that she didn't wake up in an empty flat. Tom reached down and tickled Sam's foot. Within seconds she pulled her foot under the cover and turned over to face Tom.  
"What was that for?" Sam moaned as she wrapped the pillow around her head. Tom pulled the pillow off of her and she glared at him.  
"Me and Fletch are going shopping. Do you want anything?" Tom asked as he pulled a jumper over his head.

"Can you get some more of the incontinence pads- but get ones with a heavier absorbency- but don't get ones that are like nappies." Sam ordered.  
"Right." Tom said as he made a mental note to find Sam's ideal pads.  
"And get some more muesli we've ran out and-"  
"Yep don't worry about the food side of things, I know what we need." Tom smiled a fletch came and stood in the doorway, he was smirking at Sam who's hair was all over the place. "Tell you what, why don't you get ready, and when we get back, I'll take you swimming?" Tom suggested. He had done this several times recently because it was one of the safest exercises for Sam to do. Sam didn't reply because she was contemplating the idea. "And I'll take you out for lunch after so we can discuss our new home." Tom said to try and bribe her.

"'Our for lunch' where?" Sam queried.  
"Um... Subway?" Tom suggested as he tried to find a healthyish place to eat out.  
"Can I have a footlong?" Sam asked sheepishly.  
"If you have salad in it." Tom replied.  
"And a drink?"  
"If it's diet." Tom replied.  
"Can I have a cookie too?" Sam asked sheepishly.  
"Now you're pushing it."  
"Cookie or I'm not going." Sam said sternly."  
"Fine, you can have a cookie." Tom laughed.  
"Well hurry up, I'm not having lunch at like two in the afternoon." Sam ordered.  
"See you later." Tom smiled as he and fletch left the bedroom.

Once Tom had grabbed his wallet and locked up the front door, he and fletch headed down to his car.  
"I'm telling you now, when we get back she'll still be in bed." Tom stated.  
"Nah, I bet she's up and dressed." Fletch smirked.  
"A fiver says your wrong." Tom held his hand out to shake on it.  
"Your on mate." Fletch smirked as they shook hands.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so crap but it's a filler. Any ideas for things to happen (before the birth) then please let me know. Please review x**


End file.
